Napping On Harry's Lap
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPDM. Oneshot. Pure Fluff. OOC. Harry & Draco were not able to sleep because of Snape's error.


Something I wrote on the 2nd of June...

**Fic Title:** Napping on Harry's Lap  
**Author:** Firesword  
**Summary:** Harry and Draco were not able to sleep because Snape's error.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. The muse is mine.  
**Genre:** Slash, Romance  
**Warnings:** HP/DM, Slash, OOC. No plot. Fluff.  
**Rating:** T

**Napping on Harry's Lap **

**by Firesword**

Harry sighed and crawled out of bed. It was half past six in the morning, and he had spent the last four hours just staring up at the ceiling. He rubbed his dry and tired eyes, and went about getting a fresh set of clothes before going into the bathroom. Harry washed quickly and when he returned, his friends were still snoring away.

He sighed again, somewhat envious that they managed to sleep.

He reached for his bag, emptied it, and reorganized it, so that he only had the books he needed to do his homework. He slung the back over his shoulder, then quietly made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had barely warmed his seat when Draco came in looking slightly grumpy.

Without even a greeting, Draco strode toward the Gryffindor tables and gracefully slid into the space beside Harry.

"You didn't sleep?" Harry murmured, closing his eyes as he relished the sensation of Draco's soft hair against his cheek.

"Couldn't," Draco sighed. "I don't know why I wasted four hours just staring up at the canopy of my bed doing nothing."

Harry smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss Draco's temple. "You finished your homework?"

"I always finish my homework before the weekend, Harry."

"I wish I could be like you."

"You spend too much time goofing with the rest of your housemates."

"Hmmmm." Harry kissed Draco again, this time on the cheek. He was tempted to lick his lover's jawline as well, but thought better of it. "Lie down. You're not going to eat breakfast now, right?"

"You know that my hunger won't kick in until nine. So don't bother trying to get me to eat before then."

"Lie down on my lap then. I'm in the mood to watch you sleep."

"Harry, how can you expect me to sleep on your lap here in the Great Hall, when your fellow housemates and friends are going to come down at any second?"

"Why not?"

"Because ... well, because the Weasels are going to shout..."

"They won't," Harry said with a peculiar smile. "You're my lover and I have the right to pay attention to you when I want to. Can't I?" he asked archly.

"You know I won't be able to say no when you talk like that," Draco murmured and kissed his neck. Harry continued to smile as he watched Draco settling down to doze on his lap. He heard his silver-haired lover sigh in contentment and he gazed fondly at Draco, somewhat amazed by how happy he felt looking at Draco, so serene and calm.

Harry started to eat his breakfast, careful not to move around too much. By seven-thirty, more students strolled into the Great Hall. Some of them were Gryffindors and they eventually began to make their way to him. However, they jumped back in surprise upon seeing the blonde-haired Slytherin sleeping on his lap. Harry continued to eat his breakfast calmly, undisturbed by their oaths and exclamations. The students of the other houses looked on curiously, wondering what the commotion was about.

Then Luna, her eyes looking decidedly curious went around the table. Harry studied her, and she studied him, until she finally raised her eyebrows and said, "I knew that there was something funny in the way that you had been looking at each other the past few months."

"_Few months_?" someone repeated.

Harry simply shrugged.

Peculiarly, no one sat anywhere near him.

About ten minutes later, Harry saw Ron and the rest of his friends, with Hermione leading the way energetically.

"Good morning, Harry," she greeted cheerfully. "You're earl-"

Harry watched with amusement as Hermione's eyes widened with disbelief. "Hello. Couldn't sleep so I came down early."

Hermione did not say anything. She appeared stunned. Harry turned his attention to Ron then.

"Don't be so loud. He only just got to sleep." Harry absently caressed Draco's fine hair.

"Harry, I think this victory you had over You-Know-Who has turned you mad."

"Oh, I don't know." Harry smiled wickedly. "It isn't so bad being mad then."

"You've gone bonkers."

He shrugged and looked down. A lock of pale hair had dropped over to cover Draco's left eye and Harry tucked it behind his lover's ear. His fingers started to travel all over Draco's face, but soon enough, like the other times, he started to brush his finger over Draco's eyebrow. Harry forgot that he was in the Great Hall and that his friends were still looking at him with incredulity.

"What are you doing?" Snape snarled. "Get back to your seats."

"We can't. Your student has occupied the bench."

"What? Do you mean to say that Mister Potter has occupied the entire bench?"

"No, _Sir_. Draco Malfoy has."

"What?"

"Professor. Do. Not. Wake. Draco." Harry stared balefully at the Potions Master. Then his stare turned accusatory. "It's your fault that you mislabeled the headache potion. We didn't sleep for most of the night."

_"Severus Snape!"_

Harry watched as Snape's face turned pale.

_"Get to the hospital wing immediately and set your potions labels aright!"_

"Oh! Does this mean this is temporary?"

"Ron," Harry said patiently, "Draco is my boyfriend. He's been mine since last year. It isn't temporary. It's not something that's caused by Snape's forgetfulness."

Hermione blinked. "Forgetfulness?"

"Ron spiked his food yesterday morning. Anyway, the accident has nothing to do with my relationship with Draco. It was already there for a long time. Now sit down and eat, but don't make any noises."

Harry ceased to pay attention to them. All he wanted to think about was how nice it felt to have Draco sleeping on him.

**THE END **


End file.
